Una Heroica Voluntad
by grifftin
Summary: Sawadas Tsunayoshi. Un chico con 14 años de edad que no sabe usar su particularidad, quiere entrar a la U.A. pero sera difícil. Reborn estará para ayudarlo y hacerle imposible su vida.
1. Chapter 1

-Me voy Oka-san!-

-¡Suerte Hijo-

Mi nombre es Sawadas Tsunayoshi.

Soy una persona "normal", pero en este mundo lo normal es bastante raro.

Me llaman Dame-Tsuna por mis malas calificaciones y por lo malo que soy en casi todo.

Eso ya es tener mucha mala suerte, pero no sé si decir que tuve suerte o no

Porque mi Quirk es de fuego, pero no es conocido por nadie, aparte que no se controlarlo.

A los 4 años apareció mi particularidad, pero no fui capaz de usarlo.

Ahora mismo voy en la secundaria Nanimori.

Y estamos en los últimos días de clases.

Y eso significa que tengo que elegir que quiero ser.

Ser un héroe

Aunque no me gusta lo peligroso, tampoco es que quiera ser un nadie que ande caminando por allí.

Quiero ser reconocido.

-¡Hola Tsunayoshi-kun!- me saludo una chica castaña en la puerta de mi escuela.

-¡Hola, uraraka-san!- le devolví el saludo.

Ochako Uraraka, es la primera persona que no me trató mal apenas toque está escuela

Se podría decir que somos unos buenos amigos.

Luego había una chica que no me trata mal pero tampoco bien.

No se su nombre, pero tiene fanatismo por la música.

Quisiera agradecerle algún día.

-y como despertaste?- me preguntó uraraka-san sentándose alado mío.

-Bastante bien, olvidando el hecho de que casi muero por caerme de las escaleras- bromeó

-Hola uraraka-chan!- saludo una chica a mi amiga.

-Hola kyoko-chan- le devolvió el saludo

-hola Tsuna-san- me saludo ella.

-H-H-H-Hola!- no pude tartamudear tanto.

Sasagawa kyoko, es una chica de pelo anaranjado y ojos castaños, esa chica es la ídol de la escuela. Y estoy enamorado de ella completamente.

Cuando kyoko-san se fue a su asiento, solo pude suspirar por la presión

-Jeje- se rió en voz baja uraraka-san mirándome con picardía.

\--Callate- murmuré para acostarme en los brazos en la mesa.

Cuando llegó el profesor tuvimos clases normalmente como todos los días.

Hasta que llegó la última hora.

-Bueno alumnos, como saben, el ciclo escolar se está por terminar, así que como ya saben, ustedes tienen que elegir que serán en el futuro.

En un papel digan lo que quieren, y nosotros la escuela, trataremos de que llegue eso a dónde ustedes quieren- dijo el profesor sacando una bolsa.

\--a donde irás Tsunayoshi-kun?- me preguntó uraraka.

-no te lo dire- dije secamente.

\--E-Eh?!, Vamos dimelo,!- me susurro en voz baja

-t-te burlaras-

-no me burlaré- me dijo mirándome a la cara.

-…está bien- dije para acercarme al oido

-oh… supongo que está bien- dijo mirándome.

-y tu a dónde irás?- le pregunté

-a la misma que tu- dijo guiñando su ojo derecho.

-ustedes?- pregunto el profesor.

\--ah si aquí tiene- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo poniendo nuestros papeles en la bolsa

Las clases habían acabado, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas.

A excepción de mi.

-Agh!- me retorcía de dolor, estaba en el suelo, siendo golpeado por los mismos abusadores desde que entré a esta secundaria.

Uraraka-san empezo a sospechar de esto, pero siempre le convenzo de que se vaya.

No la quiero preocupar

-uugh!- tosi un poco de sangre.

Estaba apunto de estar inconsciente, quiero que esto acabe.

\--oh oh, no pienses que de vas a quedar inconsciente.- me agarró de la ropa y me empujó hacia la pared.

De allí me usaron como saco de boxeo.

Mi mochila estaba tirado a lo lejos, y mi ropa ya estaba muy sucia de nuevo

-oigan detenganse!- grito una voz feminina muy familiar para mí.

-y porque te haríamos caso?- pregunto con arrogancia uno de los abusadores deteniendo su golpe.

\--y porque no?, Acaso te gustaría que te saque un ojo?- pregunto ella acercándose.

-hmm. Kyoka, solo por está vez- dijo el líder para soltarme e irse con su grupo del lugar.

-g-gracias- dije difícilmente intentando pararme

-no… porque no te defiendes?- me preguntó.

-…- me quedé callado parándose y dirigiéndome lentamente a mi mochila.

-okey si no quieres responder, pero por lo menos déjame curarte- dijo agarrándome la mano y llevándome a la enfermería de la escuela.

-eek- me queje por el dolor

-no te quejes por el alcohol. Esto hará que se te curen- dijo poniéndome con un algodón con alcohol mis heridas.

\--y dime… te llamas tsuna, no?- me preguntó.

-si…-

-Y… a dónde piensas ir?-

-… a la U.A- respondí

Realmente no me importaba si ella lo sabía, igual, lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver.

-hm, que casualidad, yo también quiero ir alli- dijo sonriéndome.

-eto… kyoka-san, ya acabo?- pregunté mirándola

-si, solamente no trates de esforzarte tanto- dijo agarrando sus cosas.

-okey, gracias- dije haciendo una reverencia- algún día te lo pagare-

-tranquilo, no hace falta- dijo sonriéndome.

Llegué a mi casa y subí directamente a mi habitación.

Me saque la ropa y me dispuse a bañarme.

Cuando entre a mi casa, mi mamá no estaba, de seguro se fue a comprar o algo así.

Cuando salí de la ducha, justamente mi Mamá llegó con bolsas de compra y una carta en su mano.

-tsu-kun, estás aquí?- pregunto

\--Si!, Estoy en mi habitación cambiándome- le respondi

-bueno, baja a la cocina cuando te cambies, tengo una noticia-

\--esta bien!-

-que sucede?- pregunté ya cambiado.

-veras hijo, ahora tendrás un Tutor!- dijo emocionada

\--eh?... Eh?!-

Desde ese día.

Mi mala suerte solo pudo empeorar.

Desde que llegó ese bebé a mi casa, diciéndome que sería lo tutor

Pero cuando estamos solos, me repite que soy el décimo vongola.

La mafia más poderosa del mundo.

Es una cosa loca, y todo eso ocurrió solo en esa noche

Quisiera que fuese un sueño.

\--Dame-tsuna despierta!- sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi estómago.

\--R-Reborn!- grite al bebé que tenía un chupete amarillo.

-estas llegando tarde- dijo tirándole ropa en la cara, esa ropa era mi uniforme

-que dices si son las…- mire al reloj y me di cuenta que faltaban 5 minutos para que empiecen las clases.

\--Hasta luego mamá!- salí corriendo.

Me cambié tan rápido como pude.

Cuando cruse una calle, allí pasaba kyoko-san.

Me escondí rápidamente en una pared y deje que ella pasará.

-ella también está yendo tarde?- murmuré.

-no, está yendo temprano- respondió reborn en mi cabeza.

-eh?, Pero en el reloj decía que eran las…. Un minuto, tu cambiaste la hora?- pregunté mirándolo con enojo.

\--un buen jefe de la mafia no puede llegar tarde a la escuela- respondió- aparte, esa chica te gusta eh?-

\--q-que dices- dije saliendo del arbusto.

-y porque te escondiste?-

\--y a ti que te importa si me gusta ella o no- le respondí de mala gana

-y porque no te confiesas?-

\--crees que un Dame como yo saldría con ella?, Kyoko es la Ídol de la escuela!- dije mirándolo

-hmm…confiesale tu amor antes que otro lo haga.- dijo con su sombrero tapando su cara

-ni loco-

-entonces… muere- dijo sacando una pistola de su bolsillo.

-e-eh?-

Pum!

Mi vida se acabó.

Pensar que mori por un disparo, que vino de un bebé…

Aagh realmente es frustrante.

Quisiera haber podido declararme a kyoko-san, por lo menos, lo hubiera hecho como última voluntad…

Fueron mis pensamientos mientras veía en cámara lenta la sonrisa de ese bebé con su pistola en mano.

Me gustaría golpearle, pero lo que más deseo… es declararme a Kyoko-san lo que siento realmente.

-¡REBORN!- una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo, me levanté de la nada destruyendo mi ropa, dejándome solamente en ropa interior.- ¡ME DECLARARE A KYOKO-SAN COMO SI FUERA MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!-

Salí corriendo de donde estaba para buscar a Kyoko-san.

Pasaron 3 minutos y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Cuando estaba pasando la calle, un camión me atropello, mandándome a volar.

Ahora mismo debería estar muerto por el disparo y por el choque del camión, pero sentía que no me hacían nada.

En el aire, pude visualizar a Kyoko-san caminando con uraraka-san y con uno de mis abusadores, Mochida-san.

-¡ALLI VOY!- grite dirigiéndome rápidamente donde estaba Kyoko-san

Cuando caí, por accidente golpeé a Mochida-san enviándolo al otro lado de la pared de la escuela.

-T-Tsuna-kun?- pregunto kyoko

-Tsunayoshi-kun?- pregunto nerviosa al verme en ropa interior, pero se fijo en la llama que tenía en mi cabeza.

-¡KYOKO-SAN, QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA?!- le pregunté apuntándole con mi dedo

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la llama de mi cabeza se apagó.

\--eh?-

\--KYAA!!!- Kyoko-san salió corriendo de donde estaba dirigiéndose a la escuela.

-E-Espera Kyoko-san!- intenté detenerla.

-¡Tu maldito pervertido!- Mochida-san apareció alado mío y me propinó un golpe en toda mi cara.

Cai al suelo bruscamente.

Mochida-san se dirigió a la escuela dejándome en el suelo, dejándome a la vista de todos los demás estudiantes.

Me quedé allí solo, sangre brotaba de mi nariz, no quería hacer nada, quería morir.

-vamos…- uraraka-san me levanto y me llevo a la enfermería a curarme

-eto… como te encuentras?- me preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

-…- no respondí nada, solamente me quedé sentado en la camilla mirando el suelo.

-ya veo… cuando te sientas mejor, no dudes en hablarme- dijo uraraka-san para luego salir de la enfermería dejándome solo.

-veo que por lo menos si tienes un amigo- dijo una voz infantil atrás mío

-reborn…-solo volteé la cabeza para mirarlo -por favor… mátame-

-hm, lo siento, pero debes pelear primero- dijo reborn mirándome seriamente.

-d-de que estás hablando?-

-el tipo.que te golpeó, dijo que te esperaría en el salón de física, en una pelea de kendo-

-… lo repetiré otra vez, mátame… porfavor-

-…, con gusto lo haría, pero, no quiero hacer que personas se pongan tristes-

-de que estás hablando?- pregunté confuso.

No tenía sentido, todas las personas que me conocen me llaman Dame-Tsuna, me odian, me insultan, varias veces me dijieron que me suicide, que no vale la pena vivir como soy, un simple chico que no puede usar su particularidad ni a los 14 años…

-En principal tu madre, ella se pondrá muy depresiva si se entera que su único hijo murió, sabes que ella se siente sola no?, Tú le estás ayudando a que no se caiga, pero si mueres, ella también lo hara- dijo reborn seriamente.

Eso me pego muy duro,mi madre que me apoyo en todo, se pondría muy triste por mi…

\--ademas, esa chica, ochako, se pondría a llorar si descubre que su mejor amigo murió-

\--M-mejor amigo?-

-si, no te diste cuenta con el tiempo?, Ella se junta contigo siempre, hablan siempre, se ayudan siempre,no?-

El tenía razón, uraraka-san es la primera persona que no me trata mal, pero, mejores amigos?, Siento que no merezco su preocupación, ella me ayuda en todo lo posible, ella es la razón por la cual no me llevo materias.

Pero pensar que ella me ve como su mejor amigo… no se que pensar.

\--y más sus padres, tu les caíste muy bien, y si descubren que su hija está muy deprimida por tu muerte, de seguro estarían enojados contigo, no quieres que nadie te odie,verdad?-

Los padres de uraraka-san… cuando teníamos tarea en grupo, uraraka-san directamente me preguntó si quería hacer equipo con ella, eso realmente me conmovió.

Cuando fui a su casa por primera vez, sus padres fueron muy amigables conmigo, muy hospitalarios, me sentía como en casa, aunque ellos tienen un problema con el dinero, nunca dejan de sonreír.

-y dime, tu mismo estarías feliz de morir?-

-… no lo se realmente-

\--vamos, deja la tontería de estar deprimido, la vida sigue, y además, yo te ayudaré a entrar a la U.A- dijo reborn poniéndose en mi hombro.

\--vamos, te traje ropa, ponte la y ve a clases, que al final tienes una pelea que hacer- dijo reborn apuntando con sus pequeñas manos a una bolsa con mi uniforme de nanimori

-…muchas gracias… Reborn- dije para agarrar la ropa y cambiarme

* * *

-vamos, no te arrepientes ahora- dijo reborn atrás mío.

Ahora mismo estaba en frente de la puerta de mi salón, estaba muy nervioso por lo que pasará una vez que entre.

Tuve bastante suerte de no encontrarme con Mochida-san en los pasillos.

-bien, no te hagas para atrás ahora- susurré para mí mismo abriendo la puerta.

Pero no entre.

-no mejor no- dije dándo unos pasos atrás.

-no seas cobarde!- reborn me pateo en la espalda haciendo que entre al salón.

Hubo un silencio total.

Todos estaban mirándome como si vieran a un ser repugnante.

\--Miren!, Llegó el pervertido!- dijo un chico haciendo que todos se rieran de mi.

Yo solamente me dirigi a mi asiento que estaba alado de uraraka-san.

-Tsunayoshi-kun…- me llamo uraraka-san mirándome preocupada.

No respondí nada y solamente deje que los insultos pasarán.

* * *

Llegó el momento, estaba en frente de la puerta del salón de física.

Tenía bastante miedo, estaba vestido con el uniforme de física.

Camisa blanca y pantalón corto azules.

Desde afuera podía escuchar a la multitud esperándome, varios decían que me acordé y salí corriendo.

Realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero reborn me lo impidió.

Solamente suspiré y abrí la puerta del salón, nuevamente hubo un silencio intenso.

Empecé a caminar hacia el centro del salón donde se encontraba Mochida-san esperándome con un equipamiento de kendo

-oh, con que no escapaste eh- dijo burlona mente – pero, siendo sinceros, debiste haber escapado antes que pudieses, pero ahora ya es tarde-

-c-claro- respondí no muy seguro.

\--ten, peleemos, usa está espada- dijo Mochida-san lanzándome una espada de madera que pesaba bastante.

Jugaremos a un tipo de que el que gane más puntos gana

Había un estudiante con bandera roja y verde.

Yo era la roja mientras que Mochida-san era el verde

-el premio será kyoko-chan-, el que gane se quedará con ella- dijo Mochida-san apuntando con su espada a Kyoko-san.

\--EEH?!- grite sorprendido- e-espera, no podemos usar a una persona como premio, ella no es un objeto!-

-tu cállate, pervertido- dijo Mochida-san preparándose para la pelea

-maldicion, no quiero hacer esto… me rendire- pensé al ver las pocas posibilidades de ganar

-buena suerte Tsunayoshi-kun!- grito una voz a lo lejos

-Pelea Tsuna!- grito otra voz

Me di la vuelta para buscar Con la mirada a las personas que me apoyan

Cuando finalmente las encontré, me fijé que eran dos chicas.

Uraraka-san y kyoka-san.

Estaban con un cartel gigante diciendo "Tu puedes Tsuna!"

-chicas…- solamente las pude mirar felizmente

\--No te distraigas!- grito Mochida-san apunto de golpearme verticalmente con la espada

Yo solamente salte un poco para atrás evitando el golpe, pero nuevamente Mochida-san me envió un golpe lateral en dirección a las costillas.

Yo respondí cubriéndole con mi espada del golpe, pero por causa de eso terminó rompiéndose e igualmente me golpeó.

El golpe fue bastante duro.

Y me acordé de algo

Mochida-san tiene la particularidad de reforzar todo lo que toca, lo vuelve más rápido y fuerte.

Así que era una pelea injusta para mí

Aunque no dijieron que no se pueda usar las particularidades, yo no puedo activar el mío por alguna razón

-HIEEE!- corrí de Mochida-san tanto como pude.

Yo corría por toda la cancha y Mochida-san me seguía intentando golpearme

Cuando finalmente me alcanzó y me golpeó la espalda haciendo que me caiga al suelo

-Te devolveré ese golpe- dijo Mochida-san alzando la espada de madera.

\--HIEEE, espera!- grite asustado.

Solo pude mirar el como preparaba el ataque.

Hasta que sentí un disparo en mi frente

Cai al suelo con una línea de sangre saliendo de mi frente.

-KYAAA!-, -QUE SUCEDE!- fueron los gritos asustados de los chicos y chicas que miraban la pelea.

Estaba arrepentido.

Estaba arrepentido de intentar resolver mis problemas.

De intentar vencer a Mochida-san.

De ser un inútil.

Uraraka-san y kyoka-san gastaron su tiempo para nada.

Ahora estoy muriendo.

Kyoko-san será de Mochida-san, y yo moriré aquí, en la escuela, como el simple perdedor que soy

ARRG, cómo me frustra, no quiero que Kyoko-san sea obligada a quedarse con Mochida-san, no quiero hacer que el apoyo de Uraraka-san y kyoka-san sean en vano.

Quiero…

-REBORN!, DERROTARE A MOCHIDA-SAN COMO SI FUERA MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!- grite como está mañana

La llama que estaba en mi cabeza apareció de nuevo, pero mi ropa se rompió y me dejó solamente en ropa interior

Mi cara parecía que estuviera enojado.

Mochida-san que detuvo su ataque cuando la sangre salió de mi frente, se quedó impresionado al ver qué aparentemente active mi particularidad.

Me lance a atacar a Mochida-san con un intento de golpearlo.

Mochida-san reaccionó a tiempo, saltando hacia atrás alejándose de mi.

-C-Como?!- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que me dirigi directamente hacia el a una gran velocidad.

Este al ver mis intenciones, levantó rápidamente su espada y me dio un golpe en vertical.

Ese golpe llegó a mi cara, pero solamente se rompió, aunque dolió un poco, solamente me lance encima de Mochida-san haciendo que esté caiga el suelo.

Con mi mano, agarre el cabello de Mochida-san y con mucha fuerza, le saque un puñado de su pelo

\--AAAH!- Grito Mochida-san.

-Oh ya veo, mochida no explico que cosa deberían hacer para tener puntos, así que Dame-Tsuna usa el pelo como puntos!- dijo un alumno chocando su mano en forma de martillo con su otra mano.

\--Oh, bien pensado Dame-Tsuna!-

-YA ES SUFICIENTE,NO?!- le grite al "albitro" que tenía las banderas.

Este solamente negó con la cabeza, pero veía que se estaba asustando.

-ENTONCES NECESITO MAS PUNTOS!- grite empezando a arrancar los pelos de Mochida-san, hasta que finalmente quedó calvo y el albrito levantó mi bandera.

\--g-gane?- me dije hacia mí mismo cuando la llama de mi cabeza se apagó

En un pestañeo, todos se acercaron hacia mí, felicitando mi victoria.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, en de repente ser el centro de atención por algo bueno,era una nueva experiencia para el.

-Tsuna-san- dijo una voz feminina atrás mío

Todos ya se habían ido, yo me quedé en el salón guardando las cosas que Mochida-san preparo.

\--eh?, K-Kyoko-san?- me volteé para encontrarme con la Ídol de mi escuela.

-Lamento lo de hoy, mis amigas siempre me dicen que no tengo sentido del humor- dijo Kyoko nerviosa

-eh?, Acaso ella piensa que lo de esta mañana fue una broma?- pensé.

Me sentía feliz y triste, feliz que ella lo trate como broma y no arruine la poca relación que tenemos, y mal porque ella no me corresponde mis sentimientos.

Pero supongo que es lo mejor para mí.

-Fuiste realmente Genial!- de repente me empezó a felicitar.

-no sabía que ocultabas una particularidad tan genial!, Pensé que no tenías uno, así que pensé que estabas perdido-

-G-Gracias!- solamente hice una reverencia cada vez que ella me felicitaba en algo.

Este es el mejor momento de mi vida!

Fin de POV de Tsuna

-Tsunayoshi-kun…- susurro uraraka.

Ella estaba oculta mirando lo que pasaba tsuna con kyoko.

Ella estuvo muy preocupada por su mejor amigo cuando le dijieron que tenía que pelear contra mochida.

Ella si sabía qué tsuna tenía una particularidad, pero también sabía que el no podía activarlo por alguna razón

Cuando llegó el momento.

Ella supo al instante que mochida estaba haciendo trampa, con tan solo reforzar si equipamiento y arma, ella noto eso cuando Tsuna recibió la espada.

Sabía qué tsuna era débil de fuerza, pero sería muy exagerado que no pueda levantar fácilmente una espada de madera.

A tsuna no le dieron equipamiento, y con el golpe que recibió por parte de mochida en las costillas.

Hizo que ella se enojara con mochida y se preocupara por tsuna.

La chica de alado también apoyaba a tsuna, uraraka no la conocía pero le agradaba qué tsuna tenga otra amiga.

Cuando el castaño estuvo en el suelo, uraraka iba a saltar a detener la pelea al ver que mochida iba a golpearlo.

Pero se detuvo al ver qué la frente del castaño sangraba.

Ella no sabía el porque, pero miro a la ventana que estaba en las paredes, y noto que una ventana estaba rota, tenía un pequeño agujero como si fuera el de una bala.

Ella se temió lo peor.

Al ver qué tsuna no se levantaba, y la sangre que salía de su frente no puede indicar más que alguien le disparó.

Ella no quería pensar eso, mochida no sería capaz de ir tan lejos… no?

Uraraka se sentía impotente, el no poder ayudar a su amigo lo hacía sentir fatal.

Y no era diferente para kyoka, ella sabía que no tenía una relación tan fuerte como tienen tsuna y uraraka, pero igual se sentía mal por este.

Hasta qué tsuna se levantó de la nada, rompiendo su ropa y una llama saliendo de su frente

Obviamente ellas se sonrojaron por ver a un chico semi-desnudo.

Pero siguieron viendo la pelea

\--me alegro por el, finalmente se defendio- dijo una voz detrás de uraraka que también estaba viendo a tsuna y Kyoko

-are?, de que estás hablando?- preguntó uraraka mirando a kyoka.

\--eh?, No lo sabías?, Pensé que eran mejores amigos y se contaban lo que le pasaba al otro- dijo confundida

\--no se de que estás hablando, vamos, dilo- uraraka se estaba cansando, raro de ella.

-hm, Tsuna sufre de abuso, siempre lo veo que al final de la escuela, siempre es llevado por bravucones y es golpeado-

\--N-No puede ser…- dijo sorprendida la castaña

\--el no me dijo el porque no se defendía, pero hoy, fue diferente, eso me alegra-

-Tsunayoshi-kun…- uraraka solamente se sentía peor.

La vida de Sawadas Tsunayoshi cambia desde hoy, su suerte mejorará? Lo más probable que no.

Pero de seguro, es que hará todo lo posible para ser mejor.

Las pruebas para la U.A estan a pocos días de empezar, y Reborn se encargará de hacer esos pocos días los peores para tsuna

Un Jefe Mafioso convirtiéndose en héroe?

Seria algo raro de ver

* * *

**Cuando estaba divagando por mis archivos de mi pc me encontre con este fic que era una diferente version de Khr x BnhA.**

no** se si realmente la continuaré.****pero de seguro si es que no tengo ganas de escribir la de "Comprometido con una Demonio" publicare mas capitulos de este fan fic**.

las** parejas?** **no se, tenia pensado un Izuku x Mina o algo **asi.

Guardianes**?, usare los originales porque si uso como por ej: a todoroki, tendria que hacer una historia aparte para la primera generación.****sería mucho trabajo y yo soy muy flojero.**

**es un capítulo muy corto, y eso que yo soy de escribir 5K o 4K para cada capítulo.**

**-Grifftin**


	2. CAP 2

desde que Tsuna tuvo de tutor a Reborn, su vida no pudo ser peor

cada tarde de volver de su escuela, el iba al bosque de nanimori con Reborn a entrenar.

primero deberian mejorar la condición fisica del castaño, asi que reborn hacia que este entrene durente, y amenazandolo cuando Tsuna se quería rendir

en total faltaban 2 semanas para las pruebas de la U.A **(Decidi adelantarlo)**asi que deberia esforzarse lo mejor que pueda

aunque el entrenamiento fisico era importante, tambien era lo academico.

y si hablamos de Dame-Tsuna, es un caso perdido

reborn sabia que Tsuna era inútil y torpe, pero no se rendiria hasta hacer que porlomenos tambien apruebe la prueba escrita

esto hizo un pequeño cambio en Dame-Tsuna, este ya no era tan dame,.entendia un poco lo que decian en clase, eso era sorpresa para todos, incluso hasta para mochida que desde el dia en donde perdio contra tsuna. nunca mas lo volvio a intimidar,

al dia siguiente del encuentro de mochida contra tsuna

como vieron a tsuna derrotar fácilmente a mochida, pensaron que seria buena idea unirle al torneo de boley que hacian

obviamente el castaño se queria negar pero igualmente acepto, confiado con que reborn lo iba a disparar

y no fue asi

el equipo de tsuna estaba perdiendo, y de quien era la culpa?, obviamente de Dame-Tsuna.

cuando le pasaban el balon siempre fallaba en golpearlo o simplemente se tropezaba dejando hacer un punto para el equipo contrario

Reborn ayudo al castaño disparandole en sus rodillas, haciendo que este al saltar se eleve a una altura inhumana.

ganaron por eso, pero a costo de que tsuna reciba el balon en la parte mas importante del hombre.

luego tuvo un problema con yamamoto, el mejor jugador de beisbol que tenia su escuela, estaban en la misma clase, pero nunca hablo con el y ni tampoco lo trato como los demas.

cuando tuvieron fisica.

el castaño fue invitado a unirse a un equipo por parte de yamamoto

cuando lo vio en la pelea de mochida y en el torneo en donde el mismo estaba, penso que seria buena idea tenerlo.

incorrecto, perdieron en todo

el castaño como castigo hicieron que limpie todo el salón de fisica.

Yamamoto fue a ayudarlo y hablar un poco con el

hasta que le pidio un consejo a tsuna

-sabes, siento que el dios del beisbol me esta abandonando, ya no me siento como antes- dijo yamamoto mirando al castaño- tu que crees que sea el problema?-

tsuna no tenía idea de como responder eso, nunca fue bueno en algo, asi que no sabía como responder

solamente le dijo "creo que deberias esforzarte al maximo" una respuesta tosca pero era lo unico que podia decir.

al siguiente dia, en plena clase avisaron que Yamamoto se estaba por suicidar.

todos fueron al tejado de la escuela para ver al pelinegro al otro lado de la reja, con su brazo derecho vendado.

lo que se excuso para que pudiera suicidarse fue "el dios del beisbol me abandono, ya no soy nada sin mi brazo"

y todo fue culpa de tsuna.

este de alguna forma hizo que Yamamoto reaccionara de lo que estaba haciendo, dándose cuenta que era una total estupidez hacer eso.

luego el nuevo estudiante transferido de italia, intento "tomar el puesto a décimo jefe de la vongola".

gokudera hayato.

el hombre bomba

chico de pelo plateado, popular con las mujeres, incluso hicieron un club de fans de el, no era raro, ya había un club de fans de yamamoto.

una cosa llego a la otra y tsuna salvo a gokudera de morir de una explosión, haciendo que que este se auto declarara como su mano derecha.

el día había llegado, las pruebas para la U.A era en unas horas, Tsuna junto a Uraraka y kyouka se dirigían a la estación para llegar a musutafu.

Uraraka desde que descubrio que Tsuna sufria de abuso, no volvio a hablar con el, porque?... ni ella sabía el porque, solamente le dolia estar alado de el, cerca de el, ignorándolo en clases.

kyouka no tenia excusas para no hablar con el, no tenían una relación fuerte que digamos.

Tsuna entendía lo de kyouka.

pero lo de uraraka no, pensaba que al ver lo inútil que es, no quería estar relacionado con el.

tenia sentido si lo pensabas, pero ahora no, uraraka se juntaba con el sabiendo lo terrible que era

asi que tsuna tendrá que averiguar que es lo que pasa.

* * *

al llegar a la estación de musutafu, se dirigieron directamente a la U.A.

los tres se sorprendieron por el tamaño que tenia la escuela, no pensaban que era posible que sea tan grande.

kyouka se adelanto y entro a la escuela

uraraka apresuro su paso y Tsuna solamente se quedo viendo la escuela que tenia en frente.

ahora se quería arrepentir, un dame como el intentando entrar a la mejor escuela de héroes?, es una perdida de tiempo.

este solamente iba a retroceder si no fuera por un empujón de un chico

-quítate de mi camino, basura- dijo el chico sin mirar al castaño

este al ver quien lo empujo se fijo que era un chico rubio con ojos rojos y de pelo puntiagudo, era algo parecido a tsuna.

ahora tenía mas miedo de entrar, pero ya era muy tarde, no sabia donde estaba reborn pero sabia que lo estaba viendo, y si se rendía ahora sufriría mucho.

este caminó y se encontró con que su amiga uraraka estaba hablando con un peliverde.

esta al notar que tsuna se acercaba, solamente se dispendio de este y se dirigió a la escuela.

Tsuna le parecía extraño esto, pero solamente no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió a hacer lo mismo que ella.

* * *

la prueba escrita fue difícil para el castaño, no sabia si aprobó, el sabe que respondió algunas bien pero no si serán lo suficientemente para aprobar

luego de una explicación de robots con quien tenia que enfrentar, estaba en la zona A.

_-conque estoy separado de uraraka eh...-_ penso el castaño _\- se que kyouka le toco esta zona pero no la veo por ninguna parte...-_

Tsuna miro a los alrededores buscando a su nueva amiga pero se encontro con el mismo chico de pelo rubio que lo choco en la entrada

_-HIEE!, ¡El esta aqui!- _penso alarmado el castaño temblando-_ no tranquiló, el fue enviado aqui en la zona A tambien...-_ suspiro

-Dame-tsuna, mas te vale no haber reprobado la prueba escrita- dijo una voz en su oido

-R-Reborn, porque llamas tan repentino?- pregunto el castaño tocandose el oido que tenia un pequeño auricular.

-Por nada, solamente llame porque Tus Maestras Querian Desearte suerte-

-Eh?-

-¡Tsuna-kun!- dijieron dos voces femeninas en el comunicador.

-Nemuri-san?!, Takeyama-san?!- pregunto sorprendido el castaño, llamando la atención de varias personas que lo rodeaban.

-Mas te vale no reprobar esta prueba, no se puede recuperar el tiempo- dijo la heroina Midnight

-No seas dura, el aprovara, tranquilo Tsuna-kun, ella ya esta vieja, por eso actua asi, tendras que soportarlo- dijo la otra Heroina Mt.Lady

-¡A quien le dices vieja!- grito midnight

-¡Y a quien mas!- respondio mt.lady

-No pueden dejar de pelear?, y porfavor no griten, que me haran sangrar los oidos- se quejo el castaño tratando de tranquilizar la situacion

-Tsuna tiene razon, dejen su pelea para otra ocasión, ahora tenemos que ver los avances que tuvo con sus entrenamientos- dijo reborn

-si lo dices asi me pongo mas nervioso-

-Vamos, ya puedes activar tu particularidad sin la necesidad de mis balas, no tienes excusas- comento reborn

-Tsuna-kun, termina rapido, para celebrar tu entrada a la U.A!- dijo MT.Lady intentando animar al castaño

-Lo unico que quieres es comer, siempre le pides a Tsuna-kun que te cocine- dijo midnight mirando incrédula a la rubia

-N-No es eso!, Solamente no quiero Estar en la misma habitación que tu!- respondio enojada mt.lady- Aunque la comida que hace Tsuna-kun en verdad si es deliciosa-

Alli te apoyo- se unio Midnight

-concuerdo- dijo reborn con su tipica sonrisa

-Ya pueden dejar de hablar de comida!- se quejo el castaño.

-Cierto, ya esta por empezar, Tsuna, no lo arruines- dijo Reborn para cortar la llamada.

-***Suspiro*** bien... Maximo esfuerzo-

El castaño espero el anuncio para que empiece la prueba.

-con quién estaba hablando ese chico?- pregunto uno de los estudiantes que vio toda la conversación de tsuna

-me suenan esos nombres, pero no recuerdo quienes héroes eran- dijo otro

-Sera un Estudiante de algún Héroe?!-

-Si es así, no debemos dejar que se lleve todo-

-No lo se, me parece muy débil, los robots lo pueden derrotar-

-las apariencias engañan amigo, miremos y veamos si tiene una gran particularidad-

_-Maldicion ya llame la atención!, Te maldigo Reborn!-_ pensó el castaño muy nervioso al escuchar los susurros de todos.

**-CORRAN!-** Grito el héroe rubio que usa su voz

-eh?-

**-PIENSAN QUE LOS HEROES NECESITAN TENER QUE SER AVISADOS?, NO HACEMOS ESO AQUI!-**

-HIEEE!-

todos empezaron a correr como ganado

varios empujaron al castaño haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

nadie se quedó atrás, todos iban por los robots que estaban dispersados por la ciudad.

el castaño se paró y fue corriendo rápidamente en busca de algunos puntos

* * *

-Reborn, piensa que el podrá pasar?- pregunto Midnight

-Si, puede hacerlo, ya no necesita de mis balas, puede activarlo por voluntad propia, pero no son tan fuertes como el efecto de la bala- explico reborn

-Eh?, que no eran la misma cosa?- pregunto Mt lady

-REEBORN!- se escuchó un grito por la ciudad.

-veras, el ahora activó su particularidad, pero, tú viste la primera vez que entrenaron con el no?- pregunto el bebé

-si, pensé que era un pervertido sin control- dijo midnight

-tambien lo pensé, que se le rompa la ropa dejándolo casi desnudo por activar su particularida... tiene desventajas por eso- dijo mt lady

-pero como ves, no se rompió su ropa- dijo reborn mirando a la pantalla que filmaba a tsuna en particular, mostrando como el castaño destrozaba robots rápidamente.

-es verdad!, tiene su llama en la frente pero no perdió la ropa!- dijo mt lady.

-eso es porque Tsuna al activar el mismo su particularidad le permite controlar un poco el uso de sus llamas, usando poco de su fuerza- explico el Arcobaleno- haciendo que no se rompa la ropa que llevase este-

-y la bala?-

-la bala fuerza a liberar todo el potencial de su particularidad, incapacitando a este de que pueda controlar la fuerza de sus acciones y no pueda pensar con total claridad, esa es la razón el porque no se rompe la ropa de tsuna cuando el mismo activa su particularidad.-

-pero solamente es fuerza física?- pregunto Mt lady mirando al castaño como esquivaba a varios robots.

-si, por ahora...- dijo reborn

-ya veo- dijo Mt lady

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, sospecharan si no estoy con los demás héroes en la sala de observación- dijo midnight dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Claro, también recuerda que tenemos que comer- dijo Mt lady sarcásticamente.

-eso no lo olvidaré nunca- dijo sonriéndole finalmente para irse.

-el ya aprobó- comento Mt lady mirando al castaño como conseguía puntos rápidamente.

-si, pero... la importancia de está prueba está por empezar...- dijo reborn mirando seriamente al castaño

* * *

-con estas son..75...- dijo entrecortado el castaño.

este ya había desactivado su particularidad, esté estaba en una gran calle donde casi todos los estudiantes que le asignaron esa zona estaban peleando con robots.

-sera mejor que pare... la fatiga me está afectando- dijo el castaño sentándose en el suelo sudando mucho.

tsuna veía como el rubio destrozaba robot por robot, con sus explosiones que salen de su mano.

también veía a lo lejos a kyoka peleando con un par de robots.

_-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, pero supongo que gracias al entrenamiento de reborn, y ellas pude hacer esto...-_la primera semana de entrenamiento de tsuna fue la peor semana que tuvo su vida.

en su casa ya vivían varias personas por parte de reborn

una prometida de reborn, un asesino que quiere matar a reborn, apesar de que el también sea un pequeño niño de 5 años con traje de vaca, una pequeña niña que no ve muy bien, un niño que puede hacer rankings de cualquier cosa

su casa estába más animada que antes, eso lo admitiría.

pero no soportaría más los intentos de asesinato por comida envenenada por parte de Bianchi.

conoció a más personas que ahora son muy importantes para el.

pero sabía que se tendría que ir.

la U.A estaba muy lejos para ir siempre de nanimori a musutafu.

su madre tenía pensado mudarse allí pero reborn se encargo de conseguir un alojamiento para el castaño.

Tsuna ni intento oponerse, sabía que será una perdida de tiempo.

claro, si aprueba el examen.

en el primer día de la segunda semana de entrenamiento, reborn le obligó a ir a una montaña para ver a los maestros del castaño.

este se negó, pero reborn como siempre, amigablemente le apunto a la cabeza amenazando con disparar.

tsuna no podía ganar nunca con reborn como enemigo.

* * *

al llegar a la montaña, este se sorprendió al ver a dos heroínas profesionales que son bastantes conocidas.

-¡¿Midnight?!, ¡¿Mt Lady?!- grito sorprendido el castaño- que hacen aquí?- pregunto Tsuna

-estas son las que te van a entrenar, necesitas variedad, tsuna- explico reborn

-P-Pero Reborn!, ellas no tienen el porque entrenar a alguien como yo!, ellas tienen problemas con villanos y tienen que proteger a los demás!-

-es este el chico?- pregunto Mt lady.

-Seguro que tiene edad para ir a la U.A?, es bastante pequeño - dijo cruelmente midnight.

-espera, ellas están involucrados con vongola?!- pregunto el castaño

-en parte si, ellas pidieron ayuda a la vongola en varias ocasiones, digamos que son heroínas que son parte de vongola.- explico reborn

-eh?!-

-No me agrada la Mafia, pero Vongola es diferente, el Noveno intenta cambiarlo- dijo midnight.

-Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo y empecemos!- dijo animada la rubia

en la segunda semana de entrenamiento de tsuna fue casi de malo que el de reborn

casi, pero las chicas eran más suaves que reborn, pero eso no significa que no puedan sacarle algo de sangre al castaño.

en los primeros tres días tsuna tuvo que aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, más con su particularidad activado, tenía que encontrar a midnight y tocarle, pero no era tarea fácil, en el lugar en donde entrenaban, era cerrado, así que no podía ver nada, nada más veía algo por la llama de su frente.

pero lo logro, aunque no de la mejor forma.

tenía que tocar a midnight, pero en la mano o en el brazo.

Tsuna se estaba por desmayar por falta de aire, y tenía cerca suyo a midnight en frente de el, esté con la poca fuerza que tenía estiró su brazo para tocarla, pero como su llama se había apagado, no sabía si la tocaba o no.

le había costado mucho encontrarla, y sería muy malo que perdiera ahora

afortunadamente la tocó, pero ella solamente dio un ligero Gemido.

-Ah~-

-E-Eh?- Tsuna no comprendía lo que acaba de pasar, así que solamente pudo ver qué el lugar en donde estaba se iluminaba, dejando ver a midnight con varias partes de su ropa rota, pero la mano del castaño estaba en el pecho izquierdo de está.

-¡PERDON!- grito desesperadamente antes de recibir una cachetada que lo mando al suelo inconsciente por parte de la chica.

completo la prueba de midnight al tercer día.

al siguiente día empezaba la prueba de Mt.Lady.

ahora estaban en un lugar más abierto.

Tsuna tenía que golpear 7 puntos del cuerpo.

las rodillas, las manos, los hombros y por último la frente.

parecía una tarea fácil, para un tamaño normal, no para un chico que tenía que escalar literalmente a una persona.

Tsuna activó su particularidad y fue corriendo rápidamente persiguiendo a Mt lady.

claro ella no se la dejaría tan fácil a este, podía golpearlo y correr, no esconderse, porque era inútil esconderse con ese tamaño.

Tsuna escalo rápidamente las piernas de la gigante, tocando primero la rodilla izquierda y luego dar un salto y agarrarse de la otra pierna, para tocar la otra rodilla.

tsuna continuamente escalo por la ropa de la rubia, pero fue mandado a volar por parte de la mano de la gigante.

Tsuna no se rindió y escalo más rápido el cuerpo de la chica, obviamente esquivando los golpes de está.

finalmente solamente tenía que tocar la frente de este, y el ya estaba en la nariz, subiendo.

mt lady intentando detener a tsuna, intenta agarrar de la ropa a este, pero fallando.

finalmente Tsuna tocó la frente de está, dando por finalizado el cuarto día de entrenamiento.

Mt lady al instante volvió a su tamaño original, pero tsuna había desactivado su particularidad, cayendo con mucho miedo desde el cielo.

Mt lady salto y agarró al castaño en el aire, obviamente siendo de nuevo gigante.

con su mano dejo a tsuna en el suelo.

y volvió a su tamaño original.

-Felicidades Tsuna-kun- dijo alegre la rubia acariciando el cabello del castaño.

-y al primer dia- dijo reborn con su típica sonrisa.

-puff, la mía era más difícil- dijo midnight.

-ya, pero, gracias.- dijo tsuna.

-bien, entonces acabamos- dijo midnight para irse junto a Mt lady

-Eso significa que ya no entrenaré con ustedes? - pregunto el castaño, feliz de no ser torturado pero triste por no ver más a sus amigas

-no te librarás de mi fácilmente Tsuna-kun- dijo midnight mirandole con una sonrisa

-mañana es el último día de entrenamiento, así que descansa bien!- dijo la rubia agitando su mano.

-Mañana?- pregunto el castaño

-mañana tendrás que entrenar con ellas al mismo tiempo, será difícil Tsuna, mejor ve preparando las cosas para irnos- dijo el bebe.

-c-claro-

* * *

_-puff... si que fue difícil último día de entrenamiento con ellas...-_

pensó el castaño

el seguía viendo a los demás estudiantes derrotando varios robots.

obviamente muchos le decían que no pierda el tiempo y que consiga puntos.

pero el castaño ya estaba en su límite.

_-Solamente espero que kyoka-san y uraraka-san aprueben...-_

un temblor se sintió por toda la zona A.

¡¿Que está pasando?!- grito asustado un estudiante.

-¡¿No será el 0 puntos?!-

a lo lejos, el suelo se empezó abrir.

saliendo un robot gigante con varios robots un pocos grandes abajo suyo.

-¡¿El 0 Puntos acompañados con los Mosca?!- grito una chica.

-¡¿Esos son los robots que millefiore regalo, no?!- dijo otro

-HIEEE!- grito asustado el castaño parándose.

-millefiore eh?, veamos si pueden soportar mis explosiones- dijo el rubio explosivo acercándose al grupo de robots.

-E-Espera!- grito Tsuna tratando de detenerlo.

El rubio solamente lo ignoro y procedió a salir volando con sus explosiones a los robots.

al llegar este manda una explosión en toda la cabeza del mosca.

una gran pared de polvo se levantó.

con esa fuerte explosión debería ser suficiente para un robot muy resistente.

no?

-aagh, Mierda!- grito a lo lejos.

cuando se disipó un poco el polvo, dejo ver cómo el rubio estaba siendo fuertemente atado , por sogas electrificadas que salían del pecho de dos robots. uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.

-AAGH- grito más de dolor el rubio

este intentaba desesperadamente salir de allí con sus explosiones pero era en vano

Tsuna solamente se quedaba viendo como le hacían daño

que debía hacer Tsuna en ese momento?

Huir para salir sin daño alguno pero siendo un cobarde.

o ir a intentar a salvarlo heroicamente, pero con muchas probabilidades de que tenga el mismo resultado que el rubio

no sabía que decisión tomar

-Dame-tsuna, Tienes que elegir- dijo Reborn al otro lado del comunicador

-Tsuna-kun no lo hagas!, mejor corre, ya aprobaste igual!- grito muy asustada la rubia.

-Tsuna, tienes que elegir, hacer caso a tu maestra o salvarlo- dijo reborn.

-Vamos Tsuna-kun!-

-y-yo...- iba a decir Tsuna

el quería realmente correr y no salir lastimado

pero la cara de dolor que tenía el rubio lo hacia para atrás.

el eligió la opción más heroica.

-REBORN!- grito el castaño , una llama salió de su frente pero, su ropa se había roto, dejándolo en ropa interior-¡USARE TODO LO QUE TENGO PARA SALVAR A ESE CHICO!- grito el castaño como loco corriendo a una buena velocidad en dirección al rubio.

-¡OREAAA!- le dio un fuerte golpe al robot de la derecha, desalojando un poco la soga que atrapaba al Rubio.

el rubio viendo esto uso su brazo izquierdo que estaba libre para dar una fuerte explosión al pecho del robot, rompiendo la soga.

los dos chicos saltaron para atrás esquivando algunos ataques de parte de los robots.

-Oye basura!, no te pedí ayuda !- dijo molesto el rubio pero miraba solamente a los Robots

-ACABEMOS CON ESE ROBOT CON NUESTRA ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!- grito nuevamente el castaño corriendo hacia los robots.

-Maldicion por lo menos escuchas a las personas?!- pregunto el rubio, pero al ver qué tsuna no hacía caso solamente le siguió-Maldicion Está bien!-

el castaño golpeó fuertemente a un robot undiendole casi el pecho.

el Rubio solamente mandaba explosiones y algunos golpes a los robots.

era difícil para los dos, el robot gigante se movía y atacaba algunas veces a estos dos chicos.

el robot de cero puntos atacó con su puño en dirección al rubio

Esté estaba distraído peleando contra los últimos tres Mosca que habían

-CUIDADO!- grito Tsuna embistiendo al rubio esquivando la mano gigante del robot

la mano había destruido a los tres últimos moscas que habían, pero del agujero de dónde salió el cero puntos salieron muchos más, como 10 moscas que eran más grandes que los últimos

-Maldicion!- grito el rubio enojado

-EXPLOTA EL SUELO!- grito tsuna, quién estaba encima de la espalda del rubio

-MALDICION!- grito el rubio haciéndole caso al castaño

la explosión hizo que los dos salgan volando en dirección al Robot gigante.

los dos callejón en el pecho, y al instante intentaron hacerle daño al robot

pero el cero puntos uso su mano para atraparlos, quedando uno en cada mano.

-AAGH, NOS ATRAPO!- grito el rubio.

-ESTO NO ES NADA!- grito de nuevo el rubio haciendo explotar la mano del robot, liberándose.

-OREAAA!- tsuna con su fuerza se libero del agarre y salto junto al rubio a la cabeza del robot

-MUERE!- Gritaron ambos chicos .

el Rubio con la mano muy roja indicando que su próximo ataque sería el más fuerte

mientras que Tsuna usaría todo lo que tenía en ese golpe.

BOOOOOM!

la explosión no se hizo esperar, el golpe de ambos chicos fue demasiado para el robot, su cabeza fue destruida totalmente por los chicos.

explotó junto a su cuerpo y también con los moscas que estaban en el suelo.

las cámaras apuntaban a los dos chicos que estaban en el aire con sus manos totalmente lastimadas

uno por la fuerza de la explosión y otro por la fuerza.

* * *

-Eso chicos...- dijo un rubio que estaba muy flaco.

-Trabajaron en equipo?- dijo otro rubio que tenía pelo punteagudo y con lentes

-hmm, bien hecho...- susurro midnight mirando al castaño

-SMAAAAAASH!- dijo otra voz que salía de otra pantalla.

un peliverde hizo lo mismo que ambos chicos solamente que esté solo salio el cero puntos sin los moscas.

-Otro más?- dijo otro héroe.

-si que tenemos nuevos chicos interesantes- dijo un animal que miraba todo lo que pasaba.

-a mi me llamo primero la atención aquel chico de pelo negro, se llama Takeshi Yamamoto,no?- pregunto un héroe

-si, uso un bate, es impresionante la velocidad a la que lo mueve- dijo el animal.

-Ya está decidido, acaba la prueba- mando nuevamente el pequeño animal.

-Bien-

-FIN DE LA PRUEBA!- Grito por el micrófono a todas las zonas.

* * *

-FIN DE LA PRUEBA!-

-A-Acabo- tsuna caía rápidamente al suelo.

su llama se había apagado, su cuerpo ya llegó al límite.

-Maldicion, no caigas ahora!- dijo el rubio volando hacia el castaño, agarrándolo y callendo al suelo duramente por el poco control que tenía este

usar una mano cargando a una persona es muy difícil

los dos estaban muy cansados.

no se podían mover, solamente mirar al cielo despejado.

en su alrededor lo rodearon los 10 moscas gigantes

-Ellos otra vez?- dijo furioso el rubio, intentando pararse, intento fallido.

-N-No puedo moverme- dijo adolorido el castaño.

dos moscas se acercaron a los chicos y lo agarraron, subiendo los chicos a camillas que salieron de quién sabe dónde

y se lo llevaron hacia la entrada de la zona.

-E-Esos dos chicos derrotaron al cero puntos?- dijo un chico bastante sorprendido

-L-los mosca también- dijo otro.

-P-Pero- ellos?- dijo otro apuntando a los dos moscas que llevaban a los chicos casi inconscientes.

-no se preocupen, esos moscas cuando finaliza la prueba se vuelven ayudantes- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

los chicos dieron espacio para que camine dejando ver a una anciana muy pequeña con traje de médico.

-es recovery girl!- dijo sorprendido una chica

-ya le cure al otro niño que se rompió el brazo y las piernas, ahora faltan ustedes- dijo la heroína acercándose a los cuerpos de los chicos

esta beso las mejillas de ambos usando su particularidad

de la nada ambos chicos se levantaron, pero muy cansados , volviendo nuevamente a la camilla

-Hmm, supongo que solo necesitan descansar- dijo con una gota de sudor viendo a los chicos durmiendo.

* * *

-hizo lo mismo lo que hizo con ustedes eh?- dijo reborn mirando a la pantalla

-si, no sabía que el sería ayudado- dijo Mt lady suspirando

-Me la va a pagar por Asustarme así!- dijo enojada

-vamos, ahora está destrozado, déjalo que descanse- dijo reborn

-pero, me hace feliz que use algo que hizo en nuestro entrenamiento- dijo alegre la rubia.

-si, cuando entreno con ustedes dos en el última día, fue increíble ver qué literal todo el aire no se podía ver, y qué tsuna esquive tu agarre cruzando entre tus dedos gigantes y correr por tu brazo para tocarte a ti y a midnight fue solamente increible- dijo reborn

-hizo un buen movimiento- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-hola midnight, ahora están viendo a quien aprobar?- pregunto reborn

-Si, y vi lo que hizo Tsuna-kun, me siento orgullosa- dijo alegre la recién llegada

-es obvio, mejoro su intuición gracias a ti- dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-y el mejoro sus movimientos gracias a ti- dijo midnight haciendo lo mismo que Mt lady.

-y gracias a mi es lo que es ahora, ustedes no hicieron nada- dijo reborn sacando una taza de café.

-Callate!- dijieron ambas chicas

* * *

los días pasaron, y cada uno estaba en su hogar.

Tsuna no vio a reborn ni a las chicas de nuevo desde ese día

sabía que gokudera no iba porque ya tenía licencia por ser parte de la vongola, tenía sus beneficios.

podía usar su particularidad sin restricción alguno, claro puede estudiar lo que sea y puede usar su particularidad.

Yamamoto fue porque decía que había un buen equipo de béisbol allí.

_-Aagh, estoy muy nervioso-_ dijo el castaño en su cama

Toc TOC Toc

-Tsu-kun estás despierto?- pregunto su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, pasa- dijo tsuna parándose de su cama

-llego esto, te dejare a solas y luego me cuentas si?- dijo la castaña dejando el sobre en la Mesa

se fue cerrando la puerta dejando a tsuna con la carta.

este abrió el sobre y de allí salió un pequeño aparato que se posicionó en la Mesa.

de allí salió un Holograma de un Rubio musculoso.

-ALL MIGHT?!- grito sorprendido el castaño.

-JO JO JO, ME ENCUENTRO EN ESTA GRABACION PARA EL JOVEN : SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, NO?- dijo el héroe número uno mirando a su papel.

-JOVEN, LA PRUEBA ESCRITA FUISTE EL MAS BAJA PUNTUACION QUE HABIA...- dijo el rubio

tsuna se desánimo en ese momento, sabía que no había entrado.

-PERO APROBASTE, CON LOS PUNTOS EXACTOS PARA APROBAR, Y CON LA OTRA PRUEBA, ESTAS EN LOS PRIMEROS LUGARES JOVEN, EXACTAMENTE EN EL SEGUNDO PUESTO- dijo All MIGHT

-EEEH?!- grito sorprendido.

-CON LA CACERÍA QUE HICISTE CON ESOS ROBOTS YA HABIAS APROBADO, PERO QUE SALVARAS A VARIAS PERSONAS SIN QUE TU TE DES CUENTA, TUVISTE MUCHOS PUNTOS DE HEROES, DERROTANDO A VARIAS MOSCAS Y AL ROBOT DE CERO PUNTOS JUNTO A TU COMPAÑERO, UPS, DIJE UN SPOILER-

-E-Eh?

-SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, APROBASTE EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO A LA U.A, TE ESPERO CON ANSIAS, Y ESPERO QUE TE LLEVES BIEN CON TU COMPAÑERO, KATSUKI BAKUGO- dijo el héroe tirando todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Y RECUERDA, PLUS ULTRA!- el vídeo del holograma acabo

-... SIIIII!!- grito muy feliz el castaño.

de inmediato salió de su habitación y abrazo a su madre.

-¡Aprobe Mamá!- dijo el castaño muy alegre

-Ara!, felicidades Tsu-kun!- dijo también alegre la madre.

-que sucede- dijo una pelirosa entrando a la cocina.

-Aprobe Bianchi!- dijo tsuna abrazando a la peli rosa.

-m-me estoy ahogando- dijo difícil mente la recién llegada

-Lo siento pero realmente estoy feliz!- dijo más alegre el castaño.

-que sucede, porque están felices si lambo no hizo nada- dijo un bebé con traje de vaca entrando a la cocina junto a fuuta e I-pin

-Chicos, vamos a salir al parque de diversiones, quieren?!- invito el castaño.

-¡Obviamente que iré!- dijo Lambo.

-Sera divertido!- dijo fuuta emocionado.

-lo mismo digo- dijo la china

-Entonces vámonos!, mama vuelvo en unas horas!- dijo tsuna saliendo de la casa junto a los niños

-si que está alegre- dijo nerviosa la asesina.

-si, yo también lo estoy, así que me podrías ayudar a hacer la cena?- pregunto nana

-claro-

* * *

la tarde fue divertida para el castaño, fue al parque junto a Lambo y los demás, también se unió Yamamoto,gokudera,Haru y kyoko.

tsuna descubrió que Yamamoto aprobó, así que posiblemente sean compañeros

todo era para bien del castaño, hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

-Despierta Dame-Tsuna!- dijo el bebé pateando al castaño sacándolo de su cama.

-que te sucede reborn?!, y en dónde estabas?!- dijo el castaño.

-fui a preparar tu nueva habitación, así que preparate- dijo reborn

-nueva habitación?-

-si, te mudaras a musutafu-

-eeeh?!, porque?!-

-no pensaras ir a la U.A tomando dos estaciones no?-

-pero mamá?-

-ella se quedará aquí, te reserve un alojamiento de buena calidad, así que no te quejes- dijo reborn

tsuna solamente se negaba, pero hizo caso empacando sus cosas para despedirse.

su madre ya le había comprado su uniforme, así que se lo llevó.

* * *

-eto, reborn... tu sabes quienes aprobaron?- pregunto el castaño sentado en el metro.

-si, porque lo dices?- pregunto el bebé

-veras, quisiera saber si... tu sabes, si uraraka-san y kyoka-san aprobaron-

-... si aprobaron las dos, y están en tu misma clase- dijo Reborn

-E-Eh?!, osea van conmigo a la 1 A?!-

-si, y deja de gritar que ya llegaremos-

los dos salieron del metro y se dirigieron al nuevo hogar del castaño.

* * *

-e-esto es...- tsuna no podría creer lo que tenía en frente- Esto es genial!-

su nuevo hogar era muy lujoso, grande y con muy buen paisaje de la ciudad.

-Tsuna, este será tu nuevo hogar... junto con ellas...- dijo el bebé.

-eh?- pregunto.

-Tsunayoshi-kun?- pregunto una voz

-Sawada?- dijo otra.

-U-u-u-uraraka-san?!, Kyoka-san?!- grito sorprendido el castaño.

-ellas no tenían alojamiento, y viajar de nanimori a la U.A es mucho trabajo, así que compartirás con ellas- dijo el bebé.

-E-Eh?!-

-hay tres habitaciones, justo para ustedes, aunque creo que tendrán que compartir...- dijo el asesino

-N-No me digas que...-

-Estamos Aquí!- dijo una rubia detrás de ellos.

-Nemuri-san?!, Takeyama-san?!- grito sorprendido el castaño.

detrás suyo habían dos hermosas mujeres, obviamente eran Mt lady y Midnight sin sus trajes de héroes

la vida del castaño está por cambiar.

cómo le irá en la U.A?

tendrá problemas en el futuro?

mejorará en sus calificaciones?

no lo sé.

tendremos que ver

* * *

C S I S


End file.
